1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a light composition appropriate for vehicle light, and more in detail, has an object to supply a composition further enhancing performances such as light beam availability improvement for a light source of light appropriate for the illumination application such as head lamp.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Conventional composition examples of this kind of light are shown in FIG. 8 to FIG. 10 and, first, the light 90 shown in FIG. 8 comprises, as basic composition, a rotational parabolic reflector 92 provided with a light source 91 disposed at the focus position, and a lens 93 provided with a lens cut 93a, obtains a parallel beam reflected light with said rotational parabolic reflector 92 and obtains a distribution characteristic by conveniently diffusing this reflected light by the lens cut 93a of the lens 93.
Second, the light 80 shown in FIG. 9 comprises a combined reflection surface 82 combining a plurality of parabolic cylinders where a parabolic line having a light source 81 as focus appears on the vertical direction cross section in the mounted stage of the light 80 and a straight line appears on the horizontal direction cross section (state as illustrated), and a lens 83 made plain without providing a lens cut, and obtains the light distribution characteristic by said combined reflection surface 82 it-self.
Further, the light 70 shown in FIG. 10 comprises a parabolic reflection surface 72 of rotational parabolic reflection surface, or combined elliptical surface, elliptical free curved surface having a light source 71 as focus, an aspheric lens 73 and a shade provided as necessary, obtains irradiation by enlarging and projecting the light source image converged to and generated at the second focus by the aspheric lens 73, and obtains the shape of required light distribution characteristic, by shielding unnecessary parts with a shade 74. The light 70 of the type adopting this parabolic reflection surface 72 is called xe2x80x9cprojector typexe2x80x9d.
However, in the conventional composition mentioned above, the light 90 composition shown in FIG. 8 requires an optically strong lens cut 93a, making the lens 93 thickness variation important, resulting in less see-through rate and impossibility of obtaining the exterior excellent in transparency and profoundness feeling that is actually demanded in the market.
On the other hand, in the light 80 shown in FIG. 9, as the lens 83 made plain without providing a lens cut, an exterior excellent in transparent feeling can certainly obtained; however, for instance, the light distribution characteristic right and left breadth is secured hardly, because the light distribution characteristic is formed by the combined reflection surface 82 placed backward and, otherwise, the light distribution characteristic formation is restricted, causing inconveniences.
Moreover, the light 70 shown in FIG. 10 has a large depth, making difficult to install, and at the same time, the aspheric lens 73 outer diameter is limited, and when this light is adopted as headlight, it is hardly recognized by the oncoming car, because its light emitting area is small.
In addition, all of lights 70 to 90 of the conventional composition are largely used and difficult to differentiate from the others and to make their design novel and, moreover, as the light beam availability to the light source is dependent on the depth, for the lights 70 to 90 of the conventional composition, the affectivity falls when there are made thinner to meet with the market demand or others.
As a concrete means to resolve said conventional problems, the present invention provides a light, wherein the light distribution formation is executed by a first reflection surface made of one of right and left, or upper and lower halves to the optical path of the same direction as the light front direction, a light source disposed near the focus of said first reflection surface and mounted with it ""s bulb central axis inclined to the first reflection surface side in respect to the light front direction, a second reflection surface made of one of right and left, or upper and lower halves opposed in the closing direction to said first reflection surface in the form of partly open bivalve across this light source and having the focus near said light source, and a third reflection surface disposed outside said first reflection surface and reflecting the light reflected from said second reflection surface to the light front direction, and a light wherein a fourth reflection surface is disposed at least in one of spaces generated above and under, or light and left of said first reflection surface and second reflection surface.